iDream of you
by XcrozzybabezX
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been frenemies since they can remember, but will dreams unlock their true feelings?
1. The dream and the nub

1. The dream and the nub

Sam's P.O.V

I had that dream ... again. It was sunset, I was at the park with ... arrrh that's the annoying part I have no idea who I was with in my dream. He was taller than me; he had dark brown hair with a tiny strand that ended in a v at the bare of his neck. I could only see the back view of us both on the picnic blanket my head rested on his shoulder and all of my blonde curls draped over his blue shirt. His arm was round my waist, his hand stopping at my hips, I was wearing a purple tee over a red long-sleeved one, normally I wouldn't care about what I was wearing 'cause I know who I am but I don't even remember owning a shirt like that. He turned his head; he was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes then, then I opened them. Great I've woken up again not knowing who the boy of my dreams (literally) is!

"Sam get ready were gunna be late for school again!", Yet again I also stayed at Carly's for the night.

"Take a chill pill Shay, Let me get dressed and we'll be at the hell hole before ya know it" ,

"Fine just be quick, I need to run over my calculus with Judy before 1st period." she enjoyed school way too much, It's times like these I can't believe we get along so well. As always I obeyed my best friend and got dressed in my usual blue and white shirt combo with black shorts and converse with a paint splattered design. I grabbed my usual breakfast ham from her fridge ( she kept a special supply for me).

* * *

Great, we got to school with plenty of time to spare. (not sarcasm)

"Sam I'm gunna catch up with Judy, see ya later kay?"

"Yeah kay" I'm so not getting involved with calculus! I decided to head to my locker, maybe I left some ham in there yesterday...

Oh my god it's him, standing right there outside my locker talking to ... germy Jeremy? Oh wait no, it's just the nub, but the back of his head sure did look like the dream dude?

Freddie's P.O.V

Ughh germy's sneezing is getting to be too much. " So Germ- uh I mean Jeremy , I'm gunna go see if Carly and Sam are here yet" I wasn't going to wait for his sneezing fit for an answer so I turned for a hasty escape.

Sam's staring at me?

Ever since I got over my crush for Carly I've noticed other girls a lot more, including Sam. A year ago I would of just guessed she was going to prank me but now I can see something completely different on her face.

Her Eyebrows dipped into a v and her eyes seemed distant even though she seemed to be staring right at me, she was unawaringly biting her bottom lip and when she blinked it took longer than her usual.

She was confused about something I concluded to myself.

"What's up Sam?" like she would ever tell me but hey, Better than shielding myself from Jeremy right?

"Nothing Fredwierd"she looked up and smirked at me, at least now she doesn't look confused.

" Soo where's Carly then?" her smirk vanished, now I noticed this sign more often but I don't know what it meant.

"She's studying with Judy, you'll have to obsess over her later nub" Oh she doesn't like the thought of studying, or is it because... no it couldn't be she practically hates me.

"I am not obsessed – anymore" I cleared my throat and just cringed at all the memories when I guess she had a reason to call me nub.

Sam's P.O.V

He's wincing , maybe he does still like her, but why would he deny it when he never has before, he's so weird.

"Well see ya later freducation, momma's gotta find some ham" did he even hear me, it's like he's in a trance, oh well, freaky nub.


	2. ICarly, spaced out and another dream

2. ICarly, spaced out and another dream

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Freddie can you help Spencer move his sculpture into the studio" as much as Spencer likes to deny it, he isn't strong enough on his own.

"Sure, we have 5 minutes till we go live, where's Sam!?"

"She's waiting in the studio, she wanted to check out the new lighting you set up" which is weird, she wouldn't mess with them before the show, would she?

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"And you left her alone?" Carly trusts that blonde demon way too much!!

"Hey she won't cause any trouble – umm I'll go check on her" maybe she doesn't trust her as much as i thought , their relationship is ironic in a way, Carly has a mothering nature over Sam, She's the only one who can control her.

"Freddie C'mon hurry" Spencer startled me and disrupted my trend of thought, He has a point though there's only 2 minutes till iCarly goes live!

"Coming Spence!"

* * *

Carly and Sam started the show with their usual random banter. Whilst they did their thing and I followed them with the camera, i took the time to think. Sam hadn't even done anything to the lights after all, which truly was shocking , i mean c'mon Sam had a chance to do a serious prank live on the web and didn't! Maybe she's ill.

"Hey, Freddie were over here!" Damn, i lost focus, wait did Sam just use my name?

"yeah Freddie we want the audience to see my brothers awesome new sculpture!"

" Uh-oh yeah ummm sorry" I shot the camera in their direction and they both raised their eyebrows and shot a glance to each other. It's times like these when I'm glad I'm not on camera but Sam and Carly can still see me blush.

The show continued as planned and i made sure to stay focused, I almost lost it again at various times just because Sam acting weird today.

* * *

" Hey dude why were you all spacey and weird back there?" of course Sam would start, but there's still something in her facial expression showing confusion when she looks at me.

" Yeah Freddie spill" I'm glad I don't have stronger feelings for Carly other than friendship because if i still did I know she could have made me 'spill'.

"Oh I just didn't get much sleep last night, guess it caught up with me" please please buy it.

"Okay, well go have an early night tonight then" Thank god Carly has such a trusting nature.

" Yeah, i guess I'll see you tomorrow then, night Carly, Sam" i nodded in her direction. She whipped her head up, still looking confused and she smiled... sorta.

* * *

I was running through the woods, no i was chasing, but i don't know what. It was Golden and shining in the light that escaped through the trees, it swirled in the wind dancing and drawing me in. I ran as fast as i could, like my life depended on it, I wanted whatever it was. I caught it and she, now realising it's a she, turned around. She smiled at me and i found myself smiling back, i took her hand, her small dainty hand and i looked at for awhile but i could feel her staring up at me and I had to stare back. I stared into her deep, secretive blue eyes and found myself to interested that I could forget everything else but I needed to remember to breath. She smiled even wider, showing her perfect white teeth, at that point i realised that my heart was beating so fast it made my ribs ache. I longed to learn more from her to discover all of her secrets. It's like she read my mind, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck and i instinctively placed my hands on her waist, i knew what i had to do now. I leant down and felt her lips crashing into mine, it felt familiar but new and exotic at the same time. Wait, it felt familiar!

I woke up breathing deeply, there was sweat beading on my forehead. Just when i thought my life had passed the weird stage, i found myself dreaming of Kissing Sam!


	3. Awkward vibes

3. Awkward vibes

**Freddie's P.O.V**

_I have to brush that dream off. Maybe I'll go see Carly; a distraction will do me good._

...Bad idea, i walked in after Carly answered the door, she was still in her pyjamas and so was the blonde female centre of my dream.

Sam was sat on the couch; i felt all my muscles freeze as i stood a gaped at her. I contemplated whether it was too late to bale or not.

Carly had shut the door behind me and had made her way to the centre of the room and sat next to Sam.

It was too late.

I didn't know what to do; i could either sit in one of the two vacant seats, the one next to Sam on the couch, or the seat that faced her.

I chose to sit next to her, at least she wouldn't be in my sight range. I tried to be as casual as i normally am, i sat down and braced myself for awkwardness.

"so what are we watching?" T.v will distract me, if i knew what was on.

"some sappy love junk ... Ughh" Sams voice pierced through me, my eyes widened at the sound. I almost expected her not to talk as she hadn't in my dream. _Stupid_

"aww Sam it's nice, don't you want to have something like that with some one?" _typical Carly_

"not if it means i have to break into song and dance every five minutes!" Sam spoke with so much passion I found myself laughing, and luckily so was Carly, i wasn't acting too out of the ordinary.

**Sams P.O.V**

After we all stopped laughing at my natural charming self we turned our attention to the latest sappy love muck.

Well they seemed to but i was actually deep in thought.

I can't stop thinking about the dream I've had repeatedly and i am so confused about the back of fredweirds head.

God I sound so stupid, why did he have to look like the frontless dream dude! I mean come on, like Freddie is in my dreams without me hurting him!

"So Sam what doya wanna do today" _find out who dream dude is!_

"not watch anymore love chizz!" this is also truth

"Fine. I promise no more love movies" _till she finds another, man i want some ham_

I got up and made my way to the fridge, I basically live here part-time so why bother asking for ham?

"grab me a soda?"

"sure carls, flavour?"

"umm pepi cola" _her favourite_

" grab me one too?" it was a question, he knew me well and so he should already know i wont get him one unless I'm in a good mood.

I shrugged, lately I've been too preoccupied with figuring out my dream rather than focusing on my usual banter with the dork. Today was no acception.

I chucked them both their sodas and returned to my spot on the couch. As i sat i felt Freddie tense and stiffen, something was going on with him lately which made him all awkward and i was glad that Carly was here to lighten the tension.

"Aww that movie was soo sweet. We'll im going for a shower be back in 20." _Great timing carls!!!!_

"OHh uhh il go home then...."

"oh Freddie you don't have to go just chill here for a min" _let the boy go its too awkward_

"umm ok then yeah."

Carly smiled and headed upstairs in triumph, she always got her way especially with Freddie. I felt my face scrunch up like i had just sucked on a lemon, i hate how Freddie always did whatever she wanted....wait ...no I will not allow myself to be jealous of Carly and the nub.

I straightened my face and relaxed into the couch; i leant back against the arm and swung my legs over fredlumps. In all awkwardness, this felt right somehow.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam put her legs on my lap. I looked at her feet and followed them up to her hips. She was wearing very short shorts and a tank top for pyjamas, she was showing a lot of skin and i could feel it against me. A tingly feeling spread through me and it formed on my face as a smile.

She looked over at me and she was smiling too, we stayed like that for a minute but I was reminded that this was supposed to be awkward and we both whipped our heads back towards the TV.

We didn't say anything at all but the silence was surprisingly nice once you get passed the awkwardness.

Being alone with Sam in this intimate position made me feel complete, even though i wasn't aware i felt incomplete before, but I was feeling all kinds of crazy new emotions BECAUSE OF SAM!!

Carly returned from her shower, Sam looked at me almost upset and she removed her legs and sat up Indian style. I mirrored her sad face and sat with my legs outstretched and crossed over. Carly sat between us and the moment was truly over.

Thanks for reading so far, sorry it took me ages to post the third chapter I've just gone back to school and have been out with friends, please R&R xx


	4. I can't handle this

4. I Can't handle this.

A/N 4 weeks later

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Since the silent moment between me and Sam we have argued the same amount but it seems different, more happy.......even flirty maybe, well it would be a maybe if she felt that way about me which would never happen.

_Wait am I thinking that way about Sam?_

The question has been on my mind a long long time since the dream. And since the dream I've wanted more dreams like that but i wake up and my mind is blank.

**Sams P.O.V**

I stared at the TV but did not see, my mind was elsewhere it was in the same place it had been the past few weeks. In my dreams.

_Dream Flashback_

_Fireworks exploded as our lips moved together in perfect Unisision, his breath flowed into my mouth and it tasted like refreshing cherry ice pops on a summer day. We parted and i opened my eyes to the boy of my dreams. I returned my head to Freddie's shoulder and continued gazing at the sunset, our sunset. He hummed our sweet song and everything spinned._

_End Flashback_

I discovered that the dork was my dream dude, ironic huh.

BANG. I was torn out of my daydream as Carly's front door slammed and Freddie marched in with yellow gel blotches on his face.

I opened my mouth to joke about Freddie's unfortunate weekly health precautions from his nut job mom but he glared at me with a 'don't even bother' look on his face.

He strode passed me and scrubbed the unneeded ointment of his annoyed face. He didn't bother drying his face; he left it damp and glistening.

He sat down close to me, not as close as i would like, but close. _Sam listen to yourself CRAZY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT FREDDIE-DORK-FOR-FACE-BENSON HERE!_

Oh what's happening, stupid cute, caring, funny, smart, amazing.........nub.

I want to touch him.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I should have sat closer, I want to touch her.

Like magic she reached up and placed her palm on my wet cheek, I closed my eyes and let the warmth sink in.

"Freddie I....uhh" my eyes snapped open to the sound of Sams voice, her unusually nervous vulnerable voice.

"yes Sam" _tell me everything and anything i could listen to you all day._

".....you should really dry your face" she whispered in my ear, I was disappointed I wanted her to tell me _other _things, things i wasn't sure she felt.

She didn't need to tell me.

She placed her other hand on my face and pulled me towards her, i fell into her kiss and on top of her, she was now laying on the couch and i was placed above her as our lips danced together and my skin burnt and my brain blurred as if it were caught in a sugar rush.

**Sams P.O.V**

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and kissed his wet lips, everything I've been dreaming of didn't amount to this perfect sensation i felt now. I pulled him closer to me and I felt him smiling in our kiss and I smiled in reaction.

He sat up and we took a moment to take in what had just happened.

Me and Freddie kissed. Again.

Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but I can't handle this, I ran towards the door and as I slammed it I shouted "NO".

* * *

_**A/N: ohhh cliff hanger, where was carly and spencer, why did sam run away, what does Freddie think?**_

_**KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! Please R&R xxxx much love**_


	5. Explanations please?

**Freddie's P.O.V**

The door slammed and her voice echoed in the room and in my head "_NO"._

I've never felt more rejected in my life, not even after Carly's have I ever felt this low.

BANG. The door slammed again but this time it was Carly.

"Freddie? I'm sure Sam was here when I left, not you" Carly giggled at what she considered an awkward situation, _she has no idea_.

"Oh yeah, my mom was camouflaging me in ointment i needed an escape." Truth

"ok that's half the story..." my muscles stiffened, did she know something, has she spoken to Sam?

".....where's Sam then?" I relaxed and gave her the only answer I could form.

"I don't know." It pained me because there was a lot about Sam I didn't know, and I thought I was getting closer, but that kiss just created more unanswered questions.

Carly shrugged and dropped what appeared to be grocery bags on the table.

"oh well she should be back soon anyway, I just bought ribs for dinner that she insisted on." I need explanations, now i know where Carly was, i need to find Sam.

"umm I gotta go pick up a new usb cable so il catch you later" _liar _

"ok Freddie, oh you are having ribs with us later yeah?"

"yeah" and I was gone. I made my way to a place Sam always went when we had problems.

The fire escape.

**Sam's P.O.V**

_You like him._

NO I DONT!

_Oh yeah, YOU LOVE HIM!_

Ughh shut up you're confusing me

_Sam and Freddie....Seddie.... dontcha like the sound of that!_

UGHHH

"Sam" a soft but male voice broke up the argument I was having with myself.

Freddie sat on the window ledge whilst i was on the stairs, _backwards day today huh._

"Sam we really have to talk, and I mean properly talk 'cause I'm extremely confused at the moment and there's no point in...."

"Ok" God the boy goes on when he's nervous

"What!"

"I said ok dork, let's talk." This is going to be painful.

"Sam why did you....run away and why did you shout 'no'?." Oh yeah real painful

"Well, didn't you feel, weird and you like Carly and we *gulp* kissed on her couch and..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence; I will not be the first to give away my feelings.

"Oh Sam, I told you I don't feel anything for Carly anymore except for friendship, she's like my sister and I was like 13, she was a crush." I felt some weight fly off my shoulders. He doesn't like Carly!!!!

"umm and the awkwardness?" Freddie rubbed his head and stared deeply into my eyes, those melting deep brown eyes made me want to tell him everything but he was ready to spill first.

"Sam I Don't feel awkward, I feel a little rejected that you ran away but It didn't feel weird, or wrong, or horrible. Do you feel any of those?" My heads spinning, did he want to, did he like kissing me?

The familiar cuttlefish tune started playing and i felt a vibrating in my pocket.

_Carly: Hey ribs R ready, can u get hold of Freddie, he's joinin us 4 dinna. ;)_

Perfect timing, I'm not ready to tell the nub of unsure feelings just yet.

_Sam: awesome, jus bumped into the nerd, b there in 5 :D_

"Carly just texted me, come on" His mouth hung open; he knew he wasn't getting his answer just yet. I walked towards Carly's apartment and after a minute a dumbstruck Dork followed.

**Carly's P.O.V**

I set the table up all special. Sam and Freddie have been all flirty the past month and tonight it was just us three 'cause Spencer had his date with his steady girlfriend '_paper or plastic girl'_ turns out that once she got passed the tux, she actually really liked him.

I set it so Freddie was Facing Sam and I was at the head of the table, this could be fun to observe.

* * *

_A/N I was going to make this chapter longer but i think you can wait to see what happens at dinner ;)_

_im not sure i like this story so far, i didnt make a plan im just writing whatever comes to mind :) **please R&R**_


	6. Pass the sauce

6. pass the sauce

**Sams P.O.V**

"Mmmm momma smells the ribs, AND THEY SMELL GOOD!" One of my favourite foods, if i just concentrate on my beloved meat this could be ok.

"Well I did get the good kind" I headed to the seat at the end of the table but Carly sat at my destination as she made her quirky statement.

I sat in another vacant seat, which was opposite where Freddie would be, I had to be casual for Carly's sake.

Freddie entered the apartment, he focused on the chair he would occupy till his eyes followed a path to me and his knowing grin flashed on his face.

I felt my skin burn under his hypnotising expression. I needed a distraction away from him, tonight was going to be hard, I will need to use my acting gifts to seem at least a little bit normal for Carly.

"Well Freddifer are you gunna stand there all day and watch us eat or are you joining us?" I used my taunting expression and _pretended_ not to pay attention to his reactions as I casually twirled a fork in my hand.

Freddie's grin turned into a smirk as he sat in the opposite seat, I dropped the fork, he knew full well I was not casual this evening and it was guaranteed he was going to play this opportunity.

Carly had turned her back to plate up the ribs.

I felt a tingling sensation as Freddie rubbed his foot along my leg under the table. His perfect brown eyes bored into mine and for a second I was lost in the moment Freddie had set up for me but the tingling whipped away as Carly placed our dinner in front of us and Freddie retreated.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Sam jumped when I gave her the ribs and Freddie grinned at her as if he was torturing her.

This is going to be amusing! Something's going on and I WILL figure it out!

"So Sam where did you go today? When I came home the couch had replaced you with Freddie!" I laughed at my joke but both Freddie's and Sam's Faces froze in shock position.

"Well....You were shopping a long time and I was hungry so I went to inside-out burger" That is something my best friend would do but her hands nervously handled the ribs as she peeked at Freddie and he let out a sigh.....of relief? I am not giving in there's more to this.

"Oh, well I hope you're still hungry. Excuse me for a moment please" Let's see what they do when I'm not in the room.

But of course _I'll be watching._

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Carly stood up and left us alone. My turn to be answered.

"Sam, you need to answer my questions now." I light-heartedly raised my eyebrow and smirked in persuasion.

Sam swallowed her mouthful and sceptically stared me down.

"_I _don't have to do anything for _you!"_ She was mad at my control which I still have, she's faking this toughness.

"Sam don't play games with me, If you won't answer my questions maybe you can just tell me what's on your mind." She likes to be in control, this way she will _think _she is.

Sam now grinned she had her _control; _I was unaware that my mirrored grin was going to fade shortly after; _she was too good at this._

Sam opened her mouth slowly; this is a big moment I will finally know what she thinks of me!

"Pass the sauce"

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I burst through my apartment door and I see Sam and Freddie sat at the table with ribs and Carly is nowhere to be seen.

"hey this looks like a little date, are you guys on a little date" I used my cooing voice and they both looked at me in horror, their little faces both turned crimson, _Hey that would make a great sculpture 'embarrassed teenage date'._

Carly broke my trance as she bounded up to me with criss crossy eyebrows.

"Spence, what are you doing back?" she sounded motherly again, little Carly's so mature, _I need to take her go-carting or something or maybe fishing YEAH I can use my super strong rod and...and she looks mad; oh she's still waiting for an answer._

"Yeah she had to cancel there was a paper plastic explosion hahaha someone overloaded the groceries and boom EXPLOSION" Carly huffed and turned her attention to the slightly amused teens dining on ribs, _ooo ribs yummy._

"Well since your here why don't you have some ribs with us?" My little sister didn't have to ask twice, Sam shot up and moved her chair closer to Carly and I sat opposite a slightly disgruntled Freddie.

* * *

_**A/N sorry if this chapters boring just needed to show that Carly and Spencer are catching on and needed to set up for the next chapter that i will be posting soon. I hope i caught Spencer's personality and character O.K, please R&R and thanks so much for reading and the support :D**_


	7. Dream dream dreamand Finley

7. dreams dreams dreams

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam won our exclusive game yet again, she hadn't answered my big question and now I had Spencer opposite me instead.

I glanced over to her and saw the winning smirk on her face, as much as I hate that smirk, _God I love that smirk!_

I finished my ribs in the nearest to silence you can get in the Shay apartment, I did chuckle a little when Carly, Spencer and Sam had a debate on whether sauce tastes better when it's all over your face or when its neatly on your food.

I think Spence and Sam one that one as they demonstrated their argument perfectly.

When we had all finished and Sam and Spencer had washed the remaining stickiness of their faces, Spencer switched his brand new special edition Galaxy Wars on.

"Carls I can stay tonight right? I do not wanna see my mom at the moment, she's been trying to bake and you do not wanna make me eat the burnt brownies of doom, doya?"

The blonde used her signature facial expression; she tilted her head down, raised her eyebrows and parted her lips in an awkwardly attractive way.

"sure, sure *yawn*" as usual whenever galaxy wars or anything non love related was on Carly would nod off.

"Speaking of sleep I better get home before my mom freaks" the last time I wasn't home before bed time my mom called the police and then got a warning for waste of police time, it was only 7:00pm.

"Ahh don't worry 'bout it Freddo, stay the night I'll ring your mom now" Spencer always wanted me to stay when he had Galaxy wars on 'cause the girls aren't too interested.

I nodded in response and returned to watching my favourite film.

***two hours later**

Carly has already gone to bed.

The film ended and Spencer went to his room. That just left me and Sam on the couch where she slept upright in sitting position.

I got up to place the blankets that Carly provided over Sam and returned to my seat next to her.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, and soo delicate! I didn't even want to breathe in case I woke her.

At that thought she slowly slid down and lay across me. Whilst she moved i took the opportunity to lie down too.

We lay beside each other on the couch for several minutes separate until she wrapped her arms around me and let out a dreamy sigh.

I smiled at the moment she was oblivious too and closed my eyes to sleep.

_*dream*_

_I woke up lying on the cold concrete floor; I hear a jump rope whipping the air as elementary school girls chanted their skipping rhymes over and over. This was the park me Carly and Sam used to play in._

_I clamber up and see two very beautiful girls in front of me, on to the right and one to the left._

_The girl on the right grinned but just stood their loosely as her blond curls flowed with the autumn air. When I look at her I hear conversations we've had the past years of our friendship. _

_So much fighting, but I also hear the times our voices shook with fear and laughter and concern for each other. And I realise how much we deeply care for one another._

_I Go to take a step closer to her but she shakes her head and widens her eyes. I remain where I am._

_A child of 6 ran past me and dropped a portable game console on his way. I pick up the device and the screen started buzzing to life and I see the first time I met Samantha Pucket._

_*flashback, 7 year old Sam and Freddie ,narrators P.O.V* _

_Freddie sat by the sand box playing with his new game boy. _

"_OUCH!" A mischievous 7 year old Sam decided it would be funny to hit some boy in the head._

"_HEY whoever did this is going to be sor-woah!" Freddie Turned to see the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, well except for his crush Carly that is._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a monster" Sam giggled, she liked seeing this boy's face turn red, it was kinda cute._

"_who are you anyway dork?" Sam never was very polite._

"_I'm Freddie, who are you!" Freddie's eyes widened at this strange girls self confidence as she sat crossed legged on the grass next to him and stabbed the dirt with a stick._

"_Name's Sam" she grinned in a way that young Freddie couldn't help but fall in love with it, she stared deep into his eyes and he stared back._

_At that moment Mrs. Benson came running up to Freddie and dragged him home._

"_later Freddison" the game had began._

_*END flash back, back to Freddie P.O.V in dream*_

_The portable game thing disappeared and I hear a whistling coming from the left._

_The Girl on the left flicked her brunette hair in the wind purposely and winked at me._

_The girl on the left was Carly, she winked at me the first time I met her outside our apartments when me and my mom moved here, it was nothing special we were just pulling faces while my mom and Spence chit chatted like all Nabors when they meet._

_I had a decision to make, right or left. Carly or Sam. This was what my dream was about._

_Sam looked sad, Carly looked like a winner, but they were wrong._

_I ran as fast as I could in the right direction, and it was the right direction in every definition._

**Sams P.O.V**

I woke up with my arms over Freddie's body and my head on his shoulders, he was smiling in his sleep and his fingers were entwined with mine, we were holding hands in our sleep? _That has got to mean something?_

I let out a happy sigh and let myself drift into dream land.

_*dream*_

'_Did I tell you it's my own game' soft lyrics floated all around me._

'_I keep running away, even from the good things' I recognise it from somewhere._

'_Did i tell you it's not that bad, sitting here dreaming' I started to follow the melody till I got to the fire escape._

'_I keep running away, even from the good things' It's the same night that I had my first kiss._

_I came and sat on the window sill but this time i say nothing, Freddie sits on the stairs and just stares at me in a silence he's about to break._

"_Why do you call me name's" Why is he asking me this?_

"_Cause it's fun" which it is_

"_Why do you hit me" He looks really upset_

"_Cause you're a dork" simple, dork + Sam = beat up_

"_why do you break my things" 20 questions?_

"_Cause their boring" he raises his eyebrows and sighs before he shoots the next question_

"_Why do you pick on me" I'm sure I've answered this before, Cause I looooove it, well I'll be straight forward this time._

"_Cause I love.......you." I bit my lip and looked down but my head was gently lifted up by Freddie's finger._

_I instinctively closed my eyes and waited for his touch._

_A cold smooth sensation tingled on my lips as Freddie connected his to mine. I parted me lips and let him in. Reaching up and holding my hands on his neck I deepened the kiss, I felt his hands secure on my hips as he lifted me up onto his lap. _

_In this moment I am sure that the best thing I've ever done in my life was confess to Freddie that I love him._

**Carly's P.O.V**

*****_Dream*_

_I'm walking up the stairs of my apartment to the third floor. I'm thinking about how great tonight's ICarly is going to be._

_Tonight me and Sam are going to reveal to the World Wide Web Gibby's insane new dance routine, whilst we rap about the importance of raisons. _

_As I get closer to the studio I hear faint muffles, I giggle to myself as I wonder what kind of debate Sam and Freddie are in today._

_I'm getting closer and the muffles turn into proper conversation._

"_I do more" – Freddie_

"_No Fredbag I defiantly do the most!"- Sam_

"_Nuh-uh you cannot beat me on this one!"- Freddie_

_I get to the studio door but do not enter, something inside me is compelling me to just observe unnoticed from the hall._

"_Yes I can and I am beating you! I always beat you!" – Sam_

"_Princess Puckett, I am telling you truthfully that I Love you the most!" – Freddie_

_My mouth is hanging open wide in shock and my body freezes in place as I continue to watch my best friend bicker._

"_Humph you know I love you more, and I can prove it!" – Sam_

_Sam is leaning towards Freddie and they close their eyes in Unisision, I snap my mouth shut but my eyes are popping out of my head._

_Freddie's hands are on Sams hips as he drags her closer, she's wrapping her arms around his neck and they are starting to smile within their kiss._

_They just stand there and make out in the ICarly studio like it's a normal thing to do!_

_Sam breaks away from Freddie's lips but her hands are still clutching his neck and his are still placed on her hips._

"_I win" – Sam_

_Freddie raises his eyebrow and I see him lean in for another kiss._

"_Hey Carly, its gunna be a good show tonight hey, my dance is tight!" Gibby is here and I use my body to block his sight of the studio and my kissing best friends through the door._

"_yeah-" before I have time to finish my snwer the door opens from behind me and I fall onto Sam._

"_Yo peeps,umm how long have you been there?" Sam looks concerned, no wonder the secret keeper!_

"_just a second, c'mon lets do the show!" I don't want to talk about this infront of gibby._

_Sam and Freddie sigh in relief and I saw that wink he gave her!_

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Oh no, I forgot to feed Finley (my new fish), whelp better late than never.

Woah Sam and Freddie are totally cuddling and holding hands on the couch, _are they asleep?_

Yeah their sleeping, aww it's kinda cute in a non-puppy way, _man puppies are cute!_

I fed Finley and went back to bed; it would be weird to watch Two teenagers sleeping on my couch- for too long.

* * *

_**A/N this is the longest chapter so far and i thought that I should include more dreams so that my title doesnt be too off subject :D**_

_**please R&R oh and i just want to keep reminding my AWESOME readers that i did not and do not plan this story i just sit down and write whatever comes to my head so if its crap im sorry, if its great than woohoo im special ^_^ xx.......R&R**_


	8. Kiss it better

8. kiss it better

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I woke up with Sam in my arms and her hand in mine. A smile spread across my face and waves of warmth flooded from my heart to the rest of me.

I looked towards the clock, its only 6.00am. Sam stirred in her sleep and she breathed out a string of words.

"_Freddie....just don't leave.....they always leave.....the ones I love.....brrrrrhhuhh"_ My jaw flung open and in Sam's unconscious babble she asked me not to leave her and _did she say she loves me?_

I got lost in my thoughts until the sudden (_or not to sudden, I don't know I'm lost in my thoughts_) movement between my arms brought me back to present time.

"Hi sleepy head" risky, this could go very bad, or very good. Everything is a guessing game with Sam, She's exciting and mysterious and perfect.

"hey *yawn*" she smiling at me, maybe this is going to go perfect after all!

"What time is it?" she fretfully whipped her head in every direction looking for the clock.

"Its ten past six am, you woke up early didn't ya princess Puckett." I swallowed expectantly and waited for her to break my arm for flirting.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie's being really sweet to me this morning, maybe he likes cuddling with me and holding my hand.

"Yeah well I had the best dream and I normally wake up felling great when I do." I smiled sweetly at him as I remembered how great I felt in my dream when i confessed I love him.

"What was it about?" he raised his eyebrow in his signature flirty way and i nearly told him everything. But I just tapped my nose and hesitantly let my head rest on his shoulder.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I waited for his reaction to my improved intimateness. I felt his soft touch as he gently stroked my curls and looked down at me with a contagious grin, If I wasn't already beaming.

His chocolate brown eyes melted into mine and everything was warm and sweet. I wasn't breathing but that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was his eyes and mine, his arms around me, his hand in my hair and his other interlinked with mine.

His hypnotising eyes gently closed shutting me away from the beautiful world I was lost in. I almost sighed in disappointment but his head tilted in my direction in a promising movement.

I closed my eyes hopefully and pouted my lips then...........

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I got up at my usual time and headed to the kitchen for some fruit loops.

_OH MY GOSH, Sam and Freddie are going to kiss! _

I hid myself around the corner by my bedroom and watched with eyes wide open, there lips neared to each other and in my shock I fell into a sculpture I had created three days ago for my bathroom door.

"ouch ow oh god my shoulder isn't meant to bend that way."

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Had almost kissed Sam but Spencer's yells broke our moment. Our eyes burst open at the same time and our noses were touching, I WAS SO CLOSE!

We jumped up off the couch and ran towards Spencer's cries; he was spread across the floor along with a very pointy and rock hard sculpture. His left shoulder was bleeding and the bone was showing through his torn shirt and skin, it was definatly dislocated. Both me and Sam bent down to comfort him.

"oh my god Spence what happened? Are you hurt?" Sam was unaware and nervous when someone gets hurt, she just shouts all the things she's thinking before judging for herself the damage.

"Uh YEAH, MY SHOULDER IT'S MY SHOULDER IT'S BURNING OW OH THE PAIN!" Spencer turned his head to evaluate his shoulder and once he saw the injury his face dropped from healthy white to ghost white. He was out cold on the floor.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Sam was shouting to her lungs content but Carly was nowhere to be seen, she is one deep sleeper!

Sam shot up and started pacing holding her head and eventually tugging her curls.

"My phone I don't have my Cell! And where is their landline!" Sam almost pulled her beautiful locks out.

"hey hey it's okay its probably in Carly's room, and I have mine" I dialled the emergency number in front of so that she calms down and doesn't pass out herself.

"The ambulance is coming, it going to be ok" I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. Spencer's like a brother to her, to me too.

* * *

**_A/N this was short but again its a build up to the next chapter, what will happen to Spencer, are Freddie and Sam dating, wheres Carly?, R&R please xxx suggest to friends too if you like it alot! xx thanks_**


	9. Did he see? Where was she?

9. Did he see? Where was she?

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Hahaha yeah he is a total freako! And you really told him that?.......AND he believed it! Hahaha" I laughed out loud as griffin told me about his day on the phone.

I'm so glad he was there when I almost had my purse stolen, he saved me and we've been friends ever since, maybe we could be more again....I think I'll like that.

The door burst open and Sam grabbed the phone off me and threw it at the wall.

"hey.." she cut me off with her glare before she screamed at me.

"Spencer's hurt, didn't you hear us shouting? He's in an ambulance..........who are you on the phone to this early in the morning?" Sam didn't scream that last question, she let it slip out as she ran and grabbed the phone and listened to a fretting Griffin.

"YOU! Ughh" She slammed the phone and glared at me her glare softened and she ran at me and pulled me into a hug.

I feel so terrible right now; I was flirting with Griffin on our secret morning phone conversation when my brother needs me.

Sam broke our hug and dragged me by the wrist to the elevator.

**Sams P.O.V**

I'm staring at the waiting room wall, the paint is flaking off and its starting to bug me. I absent mindedly pick the paint off as I wait. Carly is pacing the floor and Freddie is just looking at me, I can feel his eyes dart all over the place, all over me.

He was annotating my facial expressions and my body language; he does this when he can't work out what I am thinking, or in past years, when he couldn't work out what I was planning.

"Ooo how much longer is it gunna be?" Carly stopped her pacing and strangled out the question with worried impatience in her eyes.

"The doctor said the surgery should take two hours so I'll say there's about thirty minutes left." Freddie looked at Carly apologetically as the three of us formed a hug.

A tall blond man in rubber gloves with a clipboard finished our hug as he announced his news.

"Hi Carly, Spencer's surgery went great, but he won't be able to use his arm for a few months due to the seriousness of his injury. In three months he can start physio, in six he can start using his arm and in a year his metabolism should be fully usable. You will have to help him a lot more but he is perfectly fine now. You can go see him now he should have come around from the aesthetic."

Carly just nodded before giving us both one more quick hug and she ran into Spencer's hospital room.

* * *

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Carly disappeared and before I could fully turn to Sam she had pulled me into a hug. We held the moment for a couple minutes, until her tiptoes got tired and she returned to her normal height.

Sam shifted her weight from foot to foot as she uneasily stared at the floor. I couldn't tell what she is thinking behind her glazed eyes so I reached out and grabbed her hand.

Sam swiftly looked at me before returning her gaze to the floor, she did not object or retrieve her hand back she just bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Umm Freddie" oh no she doesn't like me, she's gunna tell me to get off her, I should just let go now so she doesn't have to scream at me but I want to make this last.

"You know when Spencer hurt himself; well we were kinda on the couch and...... Well do you think he saw!" oh, ohhh now I see why she's nervous.

"Sam I'm sure that he didn't see anything." but I'm not sure, and if I was betting I would bet that he DID see.

"C'mon you nub! He must have seen something I know he's Spencer but even he is not THAT clumsy.... unless he's sculpting." she muttered the last remark.

The fire was back in her eyes and she ran towards his hospital room, dragging me with her as we were still holding hands.

When we got to the door Carly exited and Sam snatched her hand back. Carly look happier which was a relief.

"He's totally normal guys and he's thinking of a sculpture he can put onto his shoulder brace." Carly beamed at us and I knew there was nothing to be nervous about, except for his memory.

"That's great Carls" Sam hugged her again and Carly started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm gunna catch a bus home and get changed out of these Pj's, he wants to see you guy's kay, see you at home." Carly shouted over her shoulder as she made her way out of the hospital.

I briefly took Sam's hand back and squeezed it before entering Spencer's room.

Spencer had his tongue sticking out of his mouth whilst he sketch on a notepad the doctor must of supplied, as I got closer I saw that it was a design for the sculpture on his neck brace Carly mentioned.

Sam made a soft high pitched noise as she cleared her throat, she showed no nerves in her oncoming performance.

"Hey Spence, how's the shoulder, you really scared us there dude." Sam playfully punched his good shoulder and Spencer set his art work aside to focus on us.

"yeah I guess I just got a little bit distracted." I glanced at Sam but her performance was flawless she just laughed and let words of genius flow.

"Ha-ha thinking about breakfast hey, yeah when I want food nothing gets's in my way." Sam emphasised herself by placing her hand on her chest, and they were words of genius because Sam would say that when she has nothing to hide. But we were hiding.

"yeah I guess so." Spencer knew he couldn't crack Sam as he had experienced her lying skills. He raised his eyebrow as he turned his attention to me. And so begins my performance.

"Sam how can you be thinking about food now!" I started a mock war with her, and being her amazing self she caught on without further signals.

"um because I haven't eaten anything yet today maybe!" Sarcasm rolled of her tongue in perfect timing.

I shook my head as if shaking away the fight and returned my attention to the suspecting hospital patient.

"So Spence, what ya drawing there?" I walked over to the table aside his bed and picked up the notepad with interest on my face.

I had hit the goldmine; once you start Spencer on art everything else is oblivious, like Sam and food.

Spencer began filling me in on his ideas but my real attention was on an approving Sam. A sort of proudness showed on her face as she brushed her hand against mine before sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

This hand has never felt so much heat and chills at the same time; it had contacted with Sam in intimate ways a lot the last 24 hours.

It was as if sunshine had entered my fingertips and floated through my veins to my heart.

"Yeah I think purple would look good." Sam's melodic voice caught my interest as she conversed with a still animate artist.

She composed her face into a smile directed at me whilst Spencer's attention was on his sketch to signal that we were in the clear.....for now.

* * *

_**A/N I know it isnt too exciting BUT (big but) this is necessary to create bigger better chapters to come in the not to far future. please R&R xxx much love!**_


	10. You Smell My favourites

10. You smell. My favourites.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie and I left the hospital after our visit with Spence was over. Carly was going to meet him there later to walk him home.

We walked side by side down the nearly empty street leading to another street, which leaded to another street, which lead to bushwell plaza.

We got a disapproving look from a stray elderly woman; I poked my tongue out and wondered why she was being prissy.

I realised that my hair was all messy and both me and Fredlumps were still wearing yesterday's clothes, which we had slept in the previous night.

I slowed my pace and gave the silent boy beside me a shove.

"You smell really bad!" I pinched my nose to emphasise the non-existent odour.

He half smiled and half huffed as he prepared to word his come back.

"Not as bad as you Puckett, you wonder why I wasn't talking? It's 'cause I was holding my breath" his lips popped on the 'P'. He half heartedly nudged me back to show me he wasn't serious.

"Well well Benson look who can play ruff." I smiled darkly at him and squinted my eyes, as usual my bark rules...and so does my bite. I used all my might to push Freddie to the ground (he is stronger now so it did take some effort). He did not expect that sudden attack and he rolled down a bank and came to a stop against a tree at the nearby park.

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth was open so wide i thought his lips may never meet each other again.

I was laughing so hard I had to clutch my ribs or else I was afraid they might break apart, my eyes were shut tight in the moment and they only opened to glance at Freddie's priceless face, who was now propped against the tree.

I opened my eyes once more and saw Freddie grinning, and at that moment I keeled over in laughter and also rolled down the grass bank. As I rolled the laughing stopped and I felt Daises and freshly cut grass brush against me and tickle my skin.

I came to a stop with my head on Freddie's lap. I didn't move. I looked up in to his chocolate eyes and he looked down into my aqua ones. His eyes were so gorgeous i thought they were going to melt onto me.

His breathing was steady but my heart was racing and my chest was jumping in an effort to calm my breathing down, to match him.

In all my concentration his smooth lips moved and his melodic voice accompanied it.

"You know, you have daisies in your hair." He said it softly and a smooth smile welcomed my voice to join in.

"Oh, I always look so stupid" I felt my face heat as my cheeks flushed. I cannot believe I'm blushing in front of Freddie, Sam does not blush! Usually.

"You don't look stupid, you never do, and you look beautiful, sort of like a goddess." My blush deepened and he wore one to match. Freddie cleared his throat to ease the tension and pulled out his pear phone.

SHUTTER. I jumped at the sound. Freddie had just snapped a picture of me.

"HEY what do you think you are doing dork!" I sat up and the red pigment in my skin now resembled rage. Freddie held up his hands in defence, his cell was in his hand. I snatched the phone and redied myself to delete the awful photo i pictured in my mind. _Boy was I wrong._

"Hey momma looks hot!" I emphasised the 'T' because it was true I did look good in that pic. My skin was radiant and my blue eyes gleamed. My blonde curls were sprawled on Freddie's lap and the ground. Daises were dotted all over my hair, It looked like someone had placed them perfectly – a work of art. My hand rested beside my curls in an elegant way.

"See, don't be mad, you're beautiful and you needed to see that." I smiled to myself at his compliment but this is not the Sam way, I have to test him.

"Not as beautiful as Carly though" I was always second best next to her for everything even with Freddie. He nodded his head in agreement and my heart sunk.

"You're right, you're not AS beautiful as Carly, you're MORE beautiful than Carly!" My heart floated back up and past my rib cage it exploded out of my body and rested in Freddie's hands. He had me, but that's for me to know and for him to find out some other time.

I beamed from ear to ear, I let him see but then covered my face with my hair and handed him his cell back.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

My cell phone was returned to me and Sam returned to my lap, eyes closed. We both stayed silent and enjoyed it, I guess we both had a lot to take in.

I looked at the photo which was still occupying my screen. I smiled at my goddess, I mean Goddess to be 'cause she isn't mine...yet. I saved the photo to my favourites and labelled it 'Golden haired Goddess'.

In this quiet moment I decided to look through my favourites.

1.'Me and Sam' – Sams head is resting on my shoulder,, were both smiling.

2.'Back to back' – Me and Sam are stood back to back I'm doing the rock sign and she's pointing at me with her thumbs, were both smiling.

3.'Best friends'- Sam, Carly, Spencer and I are all huddled together, the world record pic.

4.'love'- its me and Carly, an old one ( i cringe)

5.'TRUE LOVE'- its me and Sam at the hobo party (I grin)

6.'Good times'- its me, Carly, Sam and Gibby at Sams b-day party

7.'Randoms' – its random vid screenshots on the ICarly website. Nearly all of them are Sam and myself because she and Spencer are the only ones who so sketches with me. In all of them we look happy and good together.

8.'Comments' – I got some comments saved off of the website, things like 'great show guys loved it', 'we want more Freddie on the show!' and 'Seddie rules, when are you going to open your eyes and admit you love each other :D!' the last comment is my favourite.

"What are you doing?" Sam sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at me. "You're not taking more photos are you?" Sam's once sleepy eyes were now opened wide and her voice turned rash. She reached out desperately trying to grab the phone, but I couldn't let her see so i quickly shut it off.

"Don't worry, I already have a perfect one. I was just looking through my pics." Her arms lowered and a smile replaced the scared look on her face.

"good, otherwise I would of had to hit sense into you for snapping me again." Sam teased me but before I cold lengthen the game she ended it.

"we better get back to the apartments and get changed." She looked solemn. I should put the burn back into her voice.

"yeah you still stink." I winked at her whilst taking her hand and running for the path. We ran together hand in hand for a couple minutes till I came crashing to the ground. Sam had tripped me up.

But it wasn't that bad because I still had her hand and she had fallen on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes and i didn't know what to expect next from the golden haired goddess.

Sam burst into a fit of giggles, her laugh was contagious as always and we rolled around on the grass laughing and gazing into each other's eyes.

* * *

**_A/N please please please R&R I didn't get any reviews last time and it made me sad, and i thought maybe no-one read it, so please review it only takes a sec and it keeps me going. :( :D xxxx_**


	11. Reality Check

11. Reality check

A/N the following week

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I let out a long sigh and made my way into my apartment. I had just been at Carly's, Spence was completely normal except for the huge purple (soft and squishy-he's scared of pointy now) sculpture on his shoulder.

Sam was there but we hardly spoke, ever since our unplanned trip to the local park last week it's like she's forgotten everything that's happened since my dream (which she doesn't know about).

By now I was in my bedroom led across the bed. I stare at the ceiling, all the galaxy wars stickers merge together as my unblinking eyes lose focus.

Last week was great it was like me and Sam was a real couple. The change of mood is so drastic it feels like I just stepped of the best rollercoaster in the world onto still land. The rush from Sam's closeness is a blur, now we were what we've always been. Frenimies.

"Freddie Have you finished your Spanish homework yet? I would like help with this puzzle, it's a 700 peicer!" my mother entered the room through the door that specifically said 'Do not enter' and 'please knock first'.

A grin was spread across her face as she shook the puzzle box towards me.

"Mom, I don't really feel like it, can you just leave me alone." I didn't mean for it to sound harsh but i was soo bummed all my words oozed bitterness.

"Freddie Benson! Never talk to your mother that way! Now you will get your lazy but off bed and spend some quality time building character!" _crazzzzyyy_

"How do puzzles build character?" My mom raised her eyebrows and gave me the 'Don't back chat me' look, and I didn't argue with it.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I sat by Carly's desktop ad quietly sipped my ice tea looking at the ground. Freddie quietly sighed once again. Only I noticed. Freddie casually shouted 'later' and he left the apartment.

I slumped into the swivel seat as much as I could, I was free to relax.

"Sam I'm going to get some supplies with Spencer from the junk yard, 'cause he can't carry as much things now with his bad shoulder, so you wanna come?" My best friend grabbed her jacket off the couch and opened the door.

"Umm I'll pass, Can I just chill here though till you get back." Spencer walked out the door; Carly followed and shouted over her shoulder my permission to stay.

I ran up to the ICarly studio and plonked myself down on the yellow beanbag. I needed to think. Me and myself had a one on one.

_Why are you ignoring him?_

'Cause he was getting too close.

_But thats what you want!_

Oh come on! Sam the tough chick and Freddie the tech nerd, not compatible

_You have something special, stop trying to lie to yourself-in other words me!_

Ughh I hate myself!

_But yourself loves Freddie_

STOP, just take a reality check and smell the ham! It's not supposed to happen

_You love each other!_

WE hate each other!

Before I let myself answer I ran into the elevator door. Everything turned black and I shut up.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

After the 1st 100 pieces of the puzzle I got fed up. My mom finally cooled down and let me leave her to finish the puzzle alone.

I get up and feel my pockets for my pear phone, I want to look at my favourite pics again to cheer me up and reassure myself there's still hope. It's not there.

I run into my room and check everywhere but it's nowhere to be seen. I snapped my fingers and openly spoke to myself only.

"I must have left it at Carly's!"

I run past my mom and explain that I left my cell at Carly's. I don't bother knocking on the opposite apartments door, I walk in to find the place deserted. But if no one's here why is the door unlocked?

I grab my phone of the kitchen counter and make my way up to the third floor. I suspect my two best friends are hanging out in the ICarly studio.

I walk into the studio and drop my cell, I see Sam passed out on the floor by the elevator.

"SAM!" I kneel beside her and check her pulse which is steady and normal, thank god. I pick her up bridal style (these muscles come in handy- thank you puberty) and carry her over to the beanbags which are ideally lined up perfect for a make-shift bed.

I lay Sam across the beanbags and sat beside her. She looked so peaceful and I was so worried that she was hurt. I took her hand and held it close to my heart.

"Sam wake up, wakey wakey." I asked her softly, well I practically begged her. Like magic Sam opened her eyes and tried to sit up but she got woozy and landed back into the soft beanbags.

"Ow, my head hurts" She clutched her forehead where a pink bump started to form.

"Just rest here a sec, I'll go get you an icepack" I gave her hand back and dashed downstairs to return with the shay's ice pack, kept on hand for Spencer.

Sam had obeyed my request which wasn't hard in her condition. She was lying on the beanbags whispering something that sounded like "'stupid Freddie loving brain, look what you did!'". I couldn't help but smile as I handed her the ice pack.

"Thanks" Sam closed her eyes and held the ice pack to her swelling forehead.

"why are you here anyway?" Sams eyes snapped open in confusion.

"I left my cell here, more importantly how did you hurt your head?" my eyebrows furrowed and I placed my hand on her arm in concern, I felt the usual surge of electricity elevate through me and Sam shuddered in response, like she felt it too?

"I uhh, ran into the elevator door." She bit her lip and lowered her head as if she was ashamed.

"On purpose?" Sam was going through something right now, I don't know what it is but I want to be there for her.

Sam just nodded and I rubbed her arm in an understanding gesture. But I actually don't understand.

Her breathing steadied and she gently drifted to sleep.

**Sam's P.O.V**

*Dream*

_I woke up in the ICarly studio. I sit up on the lined up beanbags, my shift in weight caused me to sink lower into the popular colourful seats._

_I try to stand up but trip on a white maxi dress that I seemed to be wearing; in a weird way this didn't seem unusual that I was wearing this dress._

_As I drift through the air in what feels like slow motion, nothing is on my mind but Freddie, not even fear can over through the need for the techwhizz._

_I land softly in someone's warm, safe arms. I stare at the ground where I should have landed in shock before raising my eyes to pure heaven._

_He was wearing black pants with sneakers and a white shirt that was unbuttoned to show some toned skin on his chest. His hair was styled in the usual perfect way and I could feel myself buckling to fall again at his angelicness._

_His steady arms did not let me crash to the ground. He continued to lift me up to my feet. I still had to look up to see his perfect white smile that currently gleamed at me, his flawless model skin and his deep comforting coffee coloured eyes._

_He looked down at me and I too smiled. I felt a glow expand out of me and conceal us in a bubble of intimacy and safety._

_A wordless melody started playing from nowhere and we glided across the low lit ICarly studio._

_He held me in his arms as he led the dance. Never in my life have I ever felt so safe. Only Freddie can protect the tough, mean, spiteful, greedy, secretly insecure, lonely, deep, scared Sam that I am._

_Our wordless waltz radiated love and happiness that soaked into my skin and made me to glow like an angel._

_Two angels Danced together in the ICarly heaven._

_Freddie is so pure and trustworthy. He's safe and funny, he's smart, playful, understanding and just perfect._

*end dream*

I woke up in the real ICarly studio. Freddie was sat beside me looking just as holy as his dream self (except for an outfit change).

He gently smiled and placed his hand on my cheek.

"How are you feeling" his meaningful words bounced around my head.

I looked at his perfect form and then down at my own slumped body. It's time to face reality and stop pretending dreams come true.

I broke into tears and ran towards the door only stopping to give Freddie my reason.

"Freddie. This can never work. I'm not an angle." I proceeded with my escape not bothering to look back at the angelic face that kept my heart safe and broken simultaneously.

* * *

_**A/N you may have hated this because of the sudden loss of oncoming relationship but i did try adding some seddie. I'm truly sorry for this chapter but they will eventually get a stronger relationship i promise. Im trying to keep Sam in character because she does not show her feelings, she does not like being weak and she wouldn't take a relationship with Freddie lately she is going to put herself down as obviously she does have hidden insecurity's. and please don't tell me its ooc cause I know and its really hard. please R&R and sorry for the length of this :(-:)-:D SEDDIE WILL HAPPEN.**_


	12. Falling from heaven

12. Falling from heaven.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Freddie. This can never work. I'm not an angel." Tears slithered down Sams face; she turned and ran away from me without taking another look back.

Her words shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. My bottom lip jutted out and my own tears bombarded my once dry skin.

I sat there on the floor for another 15 minutes trying to work out what had just happened.

_Sam ran into the elevator door and passed out._

_I found her alone and on the floor._

_I looked after her and she was ashamed for the unknown reason why she hurt her head._

_I comforted her and she fell asleep._

_She looked peaceful in her sleep before her smile faded into a frown too quickly._

_She woke up and I (lovingly) placed my hand on her smooth silky cheek and asked how she was feeling._

_She looked up at me and then down to herself, as if comparing._

_Tears over flowed, it was like the colour of her perfect eyes had escaped down her cheek. _

_She turned and said WE could NEVER work and that she wasn't an angel?_

_She ran away._

I don't know what I had done to upset her but I hated myself for it. _What did she mean by angel?_

I ran down the stairs, not bothering with the slow elevator.

I passed a confused Carly and Spencer on my way out of their apartment. I didn't stop to explain.

I ran to the fire escape in hope that she was there. But she wasn't.

I ran to the park but again she wasn't there.

I ran to the groovy smoothie not slowing my pace even though my muscles ached and my heart sank lower down my chest in its many pieces. She was not here either, I couldn't run anywhere else, where else would she be?

I decided to grab a strawberry splat and further assessed the series of events.

I get no closer to the answer and no closer to Sam. The only thing I get closer to is earth, living hell, as I fall out of heaven.

**Carly's P.O.V**

We entered our apartment and a tear streaked Freddie Barged past us.

Spencer continued to the couch and sat down, also dropping the small amount of supplies that he insisted he could manage.

I took the larger amount of art/junk supplies I had carried home into the kitchen and joined Spencer on the couch.

"Spencer." I needed help to figure out my best friend's strange behaviour. My older brother looked at me in response.

"Have you noticed anything different or weird about Sam and Freddie lately?" Spencer opened his mouth. Closed it and opened it again to give me his opinion.

"Yeah. I have" Spencer said it in his usual goofy way in attempt to make me smile. It worked. It always worked.

"I mean they act all nice to each other and then they ignore each other and then they start crying and avoiding each other." Spencer did his thinking face. Then he took me by surprise.

"Yeah like the other day, before I hurt myself, Sam and Freddie were cuddling and holding hands in their sleep. Then they woke up and nearly kissed. I think. But then I got hurt and they ran to help me. In the hospital room they argued and acted like they hated each other and today-." I stopped my brother's long conclusion mid sentence and jumped up to face him.

"WHAT" I screamed. Spencer's eyebrow rose in confusion and his eyes glazed over completely missing the reason for my reaction. I obviously have to explain.

"SAM AND FREDDIE WERE CUDDLING, HOLDING HANDS AND THEY ALMOST KISSED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" he tilted his head back and let out an oh. He had finally caught up.

"Well they acted so different in the hospital and ever since they've ignored each other so I thought maybe I was wrong." Shock overtook my face. Spencer was also standing now and he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me down into the couch.

"Calm down Carly, I think It's best for us to let them get through whatever their going through without us confusing them." Spencer could be really wise sometimes amongst his craziness. This was one of those times.

I composed my Face and looked at my still standing sibling.

"you're right" He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Who wants to help me with my new work of art!" he lifted up a small plate out of our weird junk shopping bags. I got up enthusiastically and grabbed more junk.

"What is it going to be?" Spencer never really had told me.

"'_Embarrassed teenage date'" – _a smile broke out on his excited face-_figures._

**Sams P.O.V**

I took cover on the floor in the corner of Groovy Smoothie.

I left my heart in heaven with Freddie and now my body sits broken on earth. _Dude_ _I can be deep._

I wait for the tears to dry. They finally stop but my throat scratches and throbs as it yearns for more tears to break out. But strong Sam inside me fights back and doesn't allow it.

_I don't need that dork to be happy; I'll just mess everything up and hurt us both. _

Strong Sam inside me forbids me to get up and run to Freddie, I was caged by myself. I'm unseen by the smoothie customers who looked so happy it made my life seem a little more tragic.

To make things even more tragic a certain angel being burst through the doors. He was red and panting and from what I suspected he had ran here.

He bent over and clutched his knees as he struggled to breathe. I instinctively held my breath as if I was giving the air around me to Freddie.

Even if my effort to not breathe didn't work something did because he composed himself and searched the shop with his eyes only.

If he had walked around searching for whatever or whoever he was looking for he would have found me, which caused the fragile part of me heartache as thats all that part wanted. _Freddie._

His search seemed to fail and he ordered himself a smoothie and sat at the usual ICarly table.

The _ICarly _table held strong memories. That's where we met with Mandy to get our website back.

That's where the criminal who helped Carly do her green week project was discovered.

That's where Freddie asked Melanie for a date.

That's where I found Carly and Freddie dancing on one of the loneliest days of my life.

That was the ICarly table where many more things have happened, but it's not my favourite.

My favourite table is by the exit. That's mine and Freddie's table. The table where we sit at when it's only the two of us.

Memories took over my mind and my body slumped down in response. My feet poked out from my hiding space but I realised too late.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I slurped my splat and still searched the room in despair.

I don't know why I am still looking for her in this place, something just tells me to carry on. The urge to give up was strong but Sam's attraction was stronger.

Colourful sneakers caught my eye from the corner of the room.

* * *

_**A/N so Carly and Spencer have almost caught on. Spencer is going through with his idea from the sculpture mentioned a couple chapters ago and what will Freddie and Sam do in the groovy smoothie? well you're just going to have to wait and find out &_&...R&R please**_


	13. It Hurts

13. It hurts.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I dropped my smoothie mid slurp and it crashed to the table creating a sticky mess on the surface, my mom would now say 'wet and sticky is very icky, sticky and wet makes mommy upset' but I don't care.

I ran towards the bright sneakers, not wanting Sam to escape before I had a chance to talk to her.

I skidded to a stop at the corner and fell to my knees before her.

"Sam don't run, don't even move" Her eyes were red and blood shot from crying but the piercing disc of sapphire in the middle glistened brightly. Her curls were tangled from when she passed out and her perfect pale white skin shone around her light pink cheeks, lips and the tiny bump on her forehead.

She's beautiful.

"Stop staring at me nub!" she growled at me and her body stiffened, fierceness bounded of her and reminded me of the fear she had continuously marinated me in.

I looked down at my knees on the ground and decided that sitting may be comfier than kneeling. I'm planning on being here with Sam for awhile.

"Sam, I-." I looked her in the eyes. She cut me off.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Benson" I cut him off, I don't want to hear his words. "Don't make this hard" Pain seared through me and attacked my eyes. Something inside me wanted him to see the pain but I snapped my eyes shut and pleaded for relief.

He put his hand on my arm giving me that relief but also making the situation hard.

"Sam, you don't have to act tough or try to be strong in front of me, I don't and never will judge you." He knew me too well, he knew the me that I don't let people see.

When everyone thinks of Sam they think of strong, greedy, mean, insensitive, funny, crazy girl. But That's just my exterior, thats strong Sam and strong Sam doesn't let anyone in to see fragile Sam who is locked inside.

Freddie somehow cracked the code and broke the lock. I opened my eyes and slowly raised my head to see him.

"Ok" I choked the simple half word before breaking down into tears. Freddie eased me into a sitting hug. I let my head rest on his chest and fragile Sam had a chance to show herself.

I tried to speak but more wailing escaped my lips, Freddie stroked my head and hummed running away by AM.

"shhh it's ok, you can cry all you want, you're not alone Freddie's got you." His comforting words melted back to the soft melody of the song we kissed to.

After ten minutes the tears stopped flowing and fragile me was ready to talk.

"It hurts so much" My throat ached dry as I spoke words he couldn't possibly understand.

"I know, I feel it too" I look into his eyes trying to figure out if he was being kind or if he really did know what I was talking about. Chocolate truth stared back at me.

"I don't know how to make the hurt go" I buried my face into his chest desperately craving his safe embrace.

He tightened his hold on me and kissed the top of my head.

Staying away from Freddie and ignoring the love that ached to be given to him hurt too much for my small body to handle.

On the other hand the fear of having Freddie and losing him haunted me and created a twin pain. I hurt so much. _Does he understand?_

"So much hurt Freddie, so much hurt." He stands up and lifts me up with him. He holds the back of my head and guides it to his shoulder, then continues to hold me in a hug. My hands meet each other behind his back as I wrap them around his strong safe body.

"I don't want you to hurt, it breaks my heart. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. Please trust me." Weight flew off my shoulders Power and electricity ran through my veins the choice from now on was clear.

"Freddie, I trust you, I don't want to hurt _you_, I'm not trustworthy you shouldn't trust me because I'll let you down and _that_ hurts me" I took my head of his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

He bent his head down and kissed me passionately. I raised my arms and clutched his neck, making the kiss deeper. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body to his and sparks exploded from the intensity.

I heightened myself on tiptoes trying to get closer to him if even possible. His tongue glided across my lips and I hungrily let him in.

Nothing ever felt so right, my mouth burnt as his cool breath flowed into my mouth.

His fingers glided up my spine creating tingling sensations across my back. I curved my back into him instinctively. This felt so natural it was like my life depended on this kiss. And it just might.

* * *

_**A/N updating twice in one day! aren't you guys lucky! well if you like this story you are lol. I know its short but this chapter opens the next window of this story. their relationship has been up and down in my fanfic so far but now i promise to stay put and keep it steady. hope you like the kiss, next chapter will be Freddie's P.O.V that should be enjoyable. thanks for everyone who has stuck by me and reviewed it means alot. R&R xxxx**_


	14. New shirt

14. New shirt

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Freddie, I trust you, I don't want to hurt _you_, I'm not trustworthy you shouldn't trust me because I'll let you down and _that_ hurts me" her blue eyes scolded mine as she hurt both of us with her words.

I Love Sam. I'm IN love with her. Not having her hurts me.

I lowered my head down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer into the kiss. A hunger inside me grew and I placed my hands on her waist dragging her against me. Blood pumped in my ears and tingling sensations burst through every cell of my body.

She stood on her tiptoes and I glided my tongue across her lips waiting to be let in. She opened her mouth and the kiss intensified. Our breath mixed together making the most amazing taste – like honey and butter.

I traced her spine with my fingers, enjoying the pleasant burn that came with the motion. Her back curved in and I didn't know it was possible to get closer than we were but now I could feel her breathing, her blood pumping through her veins and her body shiver to my touch.

Nothing could break this kiss, well except for Te-Bo.

"Hey, you guys wanna buy a bagel to eat instead of eating each other?" Te-Bo's mouth hung open and his eyebrow shot up knowingly.

"Hay hay hold on, Sam and Freddie? Ahh man I knew it, I knew it I diiiid!" Te-Bo excitedly stretched his words out.

Sam was still clutching my neck and I was still holding her waist. She looked up at me and smiled.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie and I smiled at each other. Suddenly everything felt right, I had a hard decision to make and now I have made it. I needed to tell Freddie but Te-Bo was still here and this place didn't feel right.

"So you wanna bagel?" Te-Bo interrupted again bouncing the unwanted bagels on his 'food stick'. I let go of Freddie's neck and Turned to face Te-Bo.

"No thanks, maybe later" I turned back to Freddie and removed his hands from my hips.

"Freddie, meet me at the park, 8.00pm" _sunset_. I ran out of the building leaving a stunned Freddie and approving Te-Bo

* * *

I burst through Carly's front door.

The first thing I see is a large table-top sculpture of what seemed to be two people on a date. The people on the Date were blushing. They looked like Freddie and myself._ Trust Spencer._

"Hey Sam" Carly popped her head up from behind the kitchen counter, she had purple paint on her face and a brush in her hand.

"Carlotta, upstairs." I thrust my head in the direction I wanted her to take but my best friend looked at me suspiciously. "NOW" I hollered before marching up the stairs myself.

A second later she followed me to the ICarly studio. I took my place in the center of the room and Carly analysed me with an unsure expression upon her face.

"Sam what's happened?" Carly took a step forward and picked up a strand of my tasselled hair.

"Long story, but I need you to help me clean up. I'm meeting Freddie at the park at eight and I need to look good." A grin spread across Carly's Face, she had a plan in mind.

"Sam thats great! Come to my room I have just the thing!"She practically dragged me by the hand.

Carly's a beast when it comes to beauty I remember what look she conducted to me when I wanted to look girly. _I hope she doesn't have that in mind now._

"uh bu uh" I made the noise to make her stop. She turned questionably.

"I need your help _cleaning up_, I still want to look like me by the end, _are. We. Clear._" I spoke slowly to her as if she were dumb. She frowned slightly but an even bigger grin plastered her face. She nodded and proceeded dragging me to her room.

We got to her room and she immediately dived into her closet. She pulled out a white plastic bag with a black skull and cross bones logo on the front. I recognised the logo.

"I bought this for friendship day next week but I think you could use it now. I'll get you something else for next week." I grabbed the bag and pulled out the shirt inside.

It was a purple tee with a grey bohemian pattern on the front over a red striped long sleeved shirt. It kinda looked like the shirt I wore when me and Freddie shared our first kiss except the colour change.

I turned the shirt round to look at the back. My jaw hung open.

Not only is it near identical to the 'kiss shirt' but It was identical to the shirt I had worn in my first dream date with Freddison.

* * *

_**A/N should I end it on the next chapter, are you ready for this to end or should I do a couple more chapters? R&R please, oh and I had the idea for her to have that shirt from the very begging thats why she goes on about not recognising the shirt on the first paragraph of the first chapter- check it out! :)**_


	15. Dream Date

15. Dream date.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I got to the park a little early. Spencer and Carly had made me take a picnic blanket stressing that I would get grass stains on my pants and shirt. I explained that I could just sit on a bench If needed but they reminded me of Freddie's Hobo problem, better safe than sorry.

I sat on the red and purple picnic blanket; it matched my shirt _Ughh_.

I eagerly waited for Freddie.

But as the set time got closer nerves bubbled up in my stomach and acid explosions took place within me. _I hope this goes ok..._

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I near the park; I had changed into my blue shirt and white tee combo and combed my hair before setting off to the park where she had requested.

I got to the gates and in the distance I could see her shiny blonde curls dance in the light breeze. Possibly the most beautiful sight my eyes had witnessed in their 15 years. Then again, every sight I have ever had of Sam has been beautiful.

I confidently walked up behind her; this is no time to be shy or nervous, no matter how much my churning stomach protested.

I stopped right behind her and cleared my throat, she turned looking me in the eyes and she shakily smiled. I've only ever seen that nervous smile a couple times before; she must have something really big to tell me.

I returned the smile hoping mine was a little less nervous and sat next to her where she silently gestured me to.

"Freddison," she boosted confidence into her voice by using one of my many nicknames.

"If I don't tell you this now, I probably never will so I'm gunna just come out and say it." My eyes widened and my heart beated so hard and fast I was sure she could hear it like a backbeat to club music.

She bit her lip and slowly closed her eyes. The suspense was growing into a large bubble concealing us both in anticipation.

I had the urge to shake her until she said something but luckily she opened her mouth before the urge turned into action.

"''" She said everything so fast without breathing or stopping between words.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut and her hands were balled into fists beside her. I got over my shock, shutting my mouth and slowing my heart beat, now Sam needed me.

I place both my hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards me so her head was on my shoulder and my head on hers.

Tucking her hair behind her ears I whispered something I found hard to admit to myself before but now I could broadcast it on the 10.00pm news.

"I love you Sam" I lifted her head to face me.

Her deep, sparkling blue eyes sucked me in capturing me in her spell.

I was Sam's now, completely and fully Sam's.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Everything was perfect I loved the dork and he loved me.

I stared into his creamy brown eyes, getting lost in the chocolate swirl surrounding his pupils.

He tilted his head towards me and sealed the deal with a kiss. The kiss started tender, Trust and ecstasy flowed through our connected lips.

After two minutes of non-stop kissing energy surged through me and I rolled myself on top of him. My arms were secured around his neck while his hands gently held my waist.

We kissed like I was a mermaid on top of him on the beach, like those silly romance/fantasy movies Carly had previously forced me to watch repeatedly.

A year ago I would never had pictured me making out with Fredlumps even though I wanted to, I just knew it would have never happened. But today everything was perfect like I was Dreaming.

We stop Kissing, both of us breathless. We sat up and just rested after the passionate displays of affection we had shared.

"Nub" I breathed

"Demon" he chuckled back.

My head rested on his shoulder and all of my blonde curls draped over his blue shirt. His arm was round my waist, his hand stopping at my hips. We stared at what was now _our_ sunset and he hummed a sweet tune. _Running away by AM_.

This truly was my dream date.

* * *

_(Freddie I Love You And I Always Have I Only Realised After Our First Kiss But I Have Always Loved You It's Why I Pick On You And If You Dont Love Me Back I Better Just Go- if you didnt get that ;)) **A/N this is the last chapter before the epilogue, if you flick through the other chapters from Sams first dreams, this date is exact replica :D I might do a sequel but thats up to you guys and time :) xxxxx hope you enjoyed**_


	16. Epilogue

_**A/N you can find the dress pictures on my profile, check it out! hope you like.**_

* * *

16. Epilogue

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Time is ticking slowly. Anxiety builds in my chest, feeding off the rhythm of my speeding heart. I re-adjust my cuffs again, making sure the blazer hangs over in just the right way. Time is still ticking slowly, I shuffle my feet and think of the old days.

In the old days,_ two and a half years ago to be precise,_ I would have called you crazy if you told me this was happening, I would have screamed at my mom to call her physiatrist and send you to her well known loony bin (_don't blame me for talking about my own mother this way, HAVE YOU MET HER?_) Oh and I would have dreamed about this moment happening and wishing it would.

Anyway, I hear the door handle clicking as someone opens it.

"Hey Spence." Spencer gave me a wide smile almost chuckling at the situation.

"You know it's been six years since I've had to knock and wait at the door." I continued.

"Yeah tell me about it, you normally just waltz in here like you own tha place" Spence said it playfully and he ruffled my hair which got me flustered. I re-adjusted my hair back into its neat style and Spencer gestured me into the familiar apartment.

I'm staring at the floor as I stroll into the shay residence with my hands now casually in my pants pockets. I peel my eyes from the floor and look up to the two extremely beautiful girls in front of me, one much more appealing than the other of course.

"Sam...Wow" I breathed, that's all I could say, she looks so beautiful. She's wearing a long halter neck purple gown with a sparkly silver separation detail under her bust and around her neck to her back; the dress is backless and flows to the floor. It makes the perfect figure complimenting swish when she moves. Her hair is pushed to the side and her blonde curls rest on her shoulder allowing her bare back to show, there's a sparkly purple flower in her hair, it's not tacky it looks pretty expensive like it's from a jewellers or something.

"Thanks Frederly, you clean up good too" I'm wearing a black tux and purple bowtie, undone (It looks more laid back).

She smirked at me and winked. She slowly walked her way to me and wrapped her arms around my neck; she quickly and tenderly kissed my lips before turning to face Carly.

I wound my arm around her waist beside me and she held my hand at her other side in that romantic cuddly way I liked to stand with her. I can't believe I'm going to prom with Sam, this is fantastic.

I remember when I asked her to go with me, I took her to the park and had a meat feast picnic at sunset, she was very happy with this date. Then I took her back to mine and proceeded to the fire escape to chill out and look at the Seattle stars. She had just leaned into kiss me and I blurted out 'will you be my date for prom' just before our lips connected. Her eyes were wide with shock at the beginning of the kiss but as it deepened she closed her eyes and relaxed. 'You're such a dork' she told me as we pulled away I hung my head in shame feeling rejected then she squeezed my hand 'but you're my dork and you will also be my dork for prom, no-one else's' I took that as a yes and continued staring at the sky feeling successful.

Carly smiled at us and I fully noticed her now because this time Sam isn't stood beside her.

Carly is wearing a red ball gown type dress it's tight at the top and puffy at the bottom. It's strapless and has a silver leaf/flower design. Her hair is in an elegant up do. She looks quite pretty, too bad Sam's here to show her up. _What I'm her guy I'm gunna say that, she is the Hottest girl I've ever met and If you haven't noticed I've met a lot seeing that for most my life my best friends have been girls._

The elevator opens and Griffin steps out, yeah Carly and Griff are back together now and I'm happy for them. Griffin takes his place next to Carly; He's wearing a red shirt, black jacket and black pants, no tie.

We both look at each other and give the girls the corsages we picked out for them; thank god they matched their dresses. Then the girls give us our boutonnières, Sam has great taste it is almost a near match to the corsage I gave her, we both had matching purple tropical flowers.

"Okay Kiddo's, let's take some photo's!" We all huddle together, Griffin and I behind-hugging our girls. Spencer eagerly placed his camera on his 'shoulder sculpture' then placed his hands on his hips and pulled one of his infamous famous faces cracking us all into hysterics. The guy knows how to take a great photo.

**Sam's P.O.V**

We get out of the stretch limo Spencer, Griffins dad and the mom's rented for us. It was serious cool chizz! There was sparkling flavoured water in champagne glasses and BEEF JERKY! Freddie fed me the beef jerky on the way whilst holding a napkin under my mouth. He didn't want my dress to get ruined, I don't blame him though, momma looks HOT!

We got into prom and spent the first twenty minutes conversing with classmates, most I hate but some are good friends of mine.

A slow song started playing I absentmindedly started swaying as my mind got trapped in the melody; I've heard this song before.

I heard this song when Freddie and I went on our third date we went to a teen club (not the one her took Melanie to! This one was cooler) and were showing off our random dancing skills on the dance floor when this song played in the mix. Freddie looked up at me shyly then he raised his eyebrows for a split second and did that attractively cute side smile thing he does. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, I rested my arms on his shoulders and let him sway me, I thought It would have been awkward but the more we swayed the more natural it became. Aggressive Sam piped down and I rested my head on his shoulder, he had kissed the top of my head and whispered me compliments through the whole song. My favourite was 'I love you', It's nice to be reminded why I'm with a nerd, I mean I know I don't deserve him still but I love him and I had told him so that night also.

Freddie gives me that same look now. I take his hand and pull him to the dance floor. This time we star of dancing properly, not just swaying. He holds my hand up and pulls my waist closer, I place my hand on his shoulder and he leads me.

I gotta admit it the dude can lead!

"Wow Nerd, I didn't know you were a good dancer" he looks a bit hurt at first that I call him nerd still but he composes himself.

"Well _blonde _headed_ demon" Ouch _"neither did I" we both chuckle, well mines more of a giggle but only Fredlumps can make me giggle like a real girl, It's kinda annoying.

We end up swaying though; it's just what we do when we go all _romance._

I lift my head from his shoulders just as the song is ending, he tilts his head and I crane my neck (even in heels, Carly got me wearing them yeesh, he is still so tall) we kiss till the music stops then I hear the 'woop woops' and wolf whistles.

I pull away and feel the blush fluster my cheeks. We are in the center of the dance floor, just us in the center, and everyone is surrounding us in a circle. This is so embarrassing,_ not because I'm with Freddie SHUTUP I love him_ _jerks, it's_ embarrassing because everyone just watched us dancing and making out!

"We know who we're voting prom king and queen" some random part of our crowd watchers shouted out pfft.

They weren't lying though.

We were crowded on the dance floor (everyone this time) waiting for Ted to announce prom royalties. Freddie squeezed my hand, he doesn't care if we win like I don't care but It would still be nice I suppose, I f I was like Carly that is.

"Your prom king and queen is...Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett"

I still can't believe it; we go up the stage steps and collect our crowns and tiaras.

Freddie makes a cute speech it went something like this "thanks for voting us after you uhh so kindly promised, I hope you enjoyed the show, I did" he grinned at me and pecked my cheek, then I finished it off with "Yes that was a great show now you nubs can continue prom watching your _own_ dates and err thanks again I guess" Darn It the boys got in my head and made me soft, ME SAM PUCKETT SAID THANK YOU!

What made prom better was that Carly and Griffin got prom prince and princess! We got some more photos and danced some more.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Prom finished and we got back to my place. My mom was working the late shift so she wasn't home thank gosh (I like saying it now it's funny).

"Shall we celebrate on the couch" Sam raised her eyebrows and stripped her dress of right there and then. I'm gobsmacked, I didn't mean _that _kind of celebration, but I won't complain.

She ran into my bed room and I found her on my bed, she had pulled one of my tee-shirts on (she looks extremely hot in my clothes I don't know why but she does).

"That dress was killing me, I need to feel more like myself now" oh maybe I'm not going to get _that _sort of celebration.

I laugh and lean on top of her and make out on my bed.

She unbuttons my shirt and looks deep into my eyes. She has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she's asking me something with her eyes and I don't need to ask what.

"Are you sure?" I don't want to take advantage.

She doesn't answer with words she just rips my shirt in attempt t get it off her body, she's sure.

Best prom ever!

* * *

_**A/N this is the last chapter, 16 is my fave umber so for my fist fanfic YAY. anyway i left it open for a sequel so expect one soon! R&R xx oh and hope you enjoyed xxx**_


End file.
